soraxriku
by ryuzaki1997XxX
Summary: riku loves sora but knowshewont ever understand


Riku, tall, muscular with his silver luscious hair swaying in the wind stood on the beach towards the edge of Destiny Island think puzzled about a lot of things, to many things to comprehend. He sat there feet dipping in the sea when the waves came in staring out into the sea glittering in the sunlight, breathing in deeply calm and relaxed like Riku always was.

"Riku, Riku it's me... It's me! It's me Sora!" Sora ran as fast as he could towards Riku across the beach dodging crabs and rocks. He reached Riku pouncing on him out of breath knocking Riku over and taking his breath away too. They both lay there breathing heavily and then Sora like his usual self burst out laughing and rolled about holding onto carrying him along too, Riku fought back and like the best friends they were this turned into a battle of who could push the other into the sea first. They struggled both equally matched even though there high and muscular frame where completely different the battle lasted for about 5 minutes covering the two of them in sand and seaweed, after a Struggle of getting each other closer and closer to the water Riku finally won pushing Sora head first into the sea following him in, resulting in the two of them screaming and laughing at the cold water and hoping that they had won.

Riku stood up and searched for Sora screaming his name hoping he wasn't hurt "Sora…Sora! Sora are you okay... Can you hear me? Do you need any help? Sora!... Soraaaa!" Riku stood there for a few seconds staring into the distance looking for any sing of Sora from his bright yellow shoes to his spikey brown hair he kept searching hoping for the best when suddenly he was dragged under and could feel himself moving closer and closer to shore, he close his eyes concentrating on holding his breath as he knew he was quite far from the shore and would probably spend this whole journey underwater.

He landed on shore coughing and spluttering water, he felt something land on his body something lighter than his body weight but too heavy to be a fish or a small animal. He opened his eyes to see a dripping Sora lay above him, his no longer spikey hear sticking to his face his clothes sagging from his body and his smile as always beaming reaching from one ear to another, and as always he started laughing hugged Riku checked he was okay and stood up poking him and running off yelling "tag! Your it!" Riku used to Sora's games and used to Sora's childish way of thinking, chased after him running as fast as he could to catch up to Sora hoping he was running home so he could get changed he was soaking wet and was sticky.

Riku caught up to Sora after a while. Riku, Sora's next door neighbour had been his best friend since childhood they went to the same schools and had been together through the thick and thin, they never left each other's side because of this they knew each other better than family members and Riku knew that Sora's favourite game wag 'Tag' and he even though he was not a little kid anymore also enjoyed playing this game. As he caught up to Sora he poked him in the side as he over took saying "Now your It!" and running at full speed towards his house, which he could now see in the distance. He had one advantage over Sora, Sora was ticklish and as he poked Sora in the side Sora collapsed to the floor in a laughing fit holding his side and shouting his vengeance.

Riku reached his house ran in and slammed the door seconds before Sora reached it, he ran up the stairs to his room slamming that door too as he realised how close Sora was, he could hear him running up the stairs at a fast pace. He started to strip of his clothing trying to change before Sora walked in. He managed to change his t-shirt and was taking off his pants when Sora fell through the door panting out of breath. He saw Riku in his wet boxers knee length usually bag but now tight and showing everything, Sora quickly pounced onto the bed covering his face like his normal childish self he had never seen someone like this he only saw himself half naked. Riku quickly covered himself as he changed his boxers and put on a new pair of pants. Sora was lay on his stomach on the bed head covered with a pillow Riku jumped on the bed and tickles Sora, which resulted in Riku being thrown off the bed onto the floor and Sora lay red faced giggling on the bed trying to recover his breath.

Riku who was slightly older than Sora knew a lot more he had at least a basic knowledge of everything he needed in life, however still lived with his parents who were hardly ever there as the both worked away and only really came at his birthday and at Christmas. He knew one thing that made him different to most 18 year old boys he had feelings for boys not girls and this attracted him to his best friend Sora this feeling had been growing since the age of 15 and he knew one thing Sora at the age of 16 with the mental age of a 4 year old probably wouldn't know what the word gay meant or that men could even like men like most 4 year olds.

They both sat there on the bed speaking to each other like they did every day "so Sora what did you do today? Wasn't it your first day back at school?" Riku was like Sora's mum he asked how school had been every day, checked no one has hurt him, helped him with homework and made sure he knew that he was always there for him if he needed help with ANYTHING. Sora usually answered with

"Yah today was great we had math and science I was slightly confused in science and I got some maths homework. Nobody really speaks to me Riku, why would they hurt me? And Riku there is no need to say this every time I know you are always there for me you're the bestest friend ever Riku!" But today was different he didn't answer with his usually happy voice… "

"Yeh, today was okay maths science the usual...I got science homework today…I think I will need you help…Riku…Do you know like you said if you need me you can speak to me about anything. Well… someone called me a name today I don't know where it came from the boy never speaks to me…" Sora looked down at his hand placed in his lap as he twiddled his thumbs ready for Riku's reaction

"What! Sora are you okay? What did he say to you? Is he older than you?"

"Yes Riku I'm fine it's just no one has ever said anything like this to me before. Well he is taller than me and isn't in my year. He has red hair and kept saying the same thing over and over again. He kept saying 'kid stay away from me got it memorized! I don't want you infecting me with your 'gay'! Got it memorized kid got it memorized!' I was so upset Riku I don't even know this boy!"

Sora burst out into tears and Riku pulled him towards himself and pulled him up onto his lap. He slowly started to rock him backwards and forwards like a baby whispering gently the same words over and over again" shhhhh Sora you will be okay, I won't let anyone hurt you again, that boy will never hurt you again, shhhhh" Riku loved Sora and didn't want anyone treating him the same way he got treated when in high school. Riku remembered his past and knew that if Sora experienced the same pain he did he wouldn't be the lively Sora he was now for much longer he had to find this kid and make him understand what Sora was like and what he was doing to the poor kid.

As Sora stopped crying he buried his head into Riku's chest and Riku screwed up his hair with his hand as he gave him a quick kiss on the head. They sat there in each other's arms for what he thought was five minutes holding tightly when suddenly the moment was ruined as Riku's phone went off downstairs he quickly put Sora down on the bed kissed him on the head again and ran downstairs to answer the phone.

He quickly picked up the phone knowing if he had been any longer the person on the other end probably would have given up and tried again later. He answered the phone with an exhausted "Hello, this is Riku may I ask who is speaking" he tried to catch his breath as he heard a kind womanly voice reply

"Hello Riku! This is Sora's mother, I just wanted to check that Sora is safe with you as he went running out of the house straight after school and didn't tell me where he was going I was getting worried"

Riku realised that the sun was starting to go down and they had been sat there for longer than he thought, "Yes, he is here with me he is upstairs I think he might want to stay over the night if that is okay with you he seemed slightly upset when he came over I think he wants to speak to me."

Sora's mum sounded concerned and probably wanted to speak to Sora herself, however she knew that Riku was better at speaking to Sora and could also probably help him solve his problems, "Is he okay? I hope no one has hurt him, I guess he can stay if he wants to. Please speak to him Riku and try and sort out the problem but don't forget I'm here if you need me okay." Sora's mum hung up.

Riku ran upstairs to check on Sora and tell him that he could stay over if he wanted. He got upstairs walked in the room and saw Sora just sat there motionless on the bed he knew that even though Sora didn't fully know what the boy had said that it was bad and nasty and he was very very upset. "So, Sora do you know what this boy said to you did it offend you in any way and which parts offended you?"

Sora sat in silence for a few minutes before lifting his head slightly and saying "Yes, it offended me but I don't know why it was just like a feeling in my stomach it told me that what he said was nasty I think it was when he said 'I don't want you infecting me with your 'gay'!' That I realised what he was saying wasn't just the fact that I am not the most popular of people in school… Riku what exactly is gay and why do so many people think it is wrong and bad?"

Riku sat thinking of a way to tell Sora and he finally came out with "Well Sora the word gay means when two people, of the same sex, like each other, like when two men or two women like each other. A lot of people think this is wrong because most people aren't like this most people like the opposite sex like a man and a woman together, and there is one thing I want to tell you Sora that most people don't know, being gay isn't wrong, isn't bad its perfectly normal and don't ever listen to what anyone says, okay?"

Sora answered straight away "Okay, Riku I have another question… Do you know anyone that is gay?"

"Well Sora yes I do but I can't tell you as I am the only person who knows they are."

Riku left it there and changed the subject , " Well Sora ,it was your mum on the phone she said you can sleep over and next time you leave the house that fast tell her where you're going please she was getting worried."

Sora stood up and jumped about the bed "Yay, Yay, Yay, part time come on Riku lets play the 'bouncy bed game' again you said that was one of your favourite games!"


End file.
